Book 2: Demon Driven (2010)
Demon Drive is the second book in the Demon Accords series of urban fantasy novels by John Conroe. Book 2: Demon Driven (2010) Goodreads Description Seven months have passed since Chris Gordon met Tanya Demidova. In that time he has adapted to the vast changes in his life. Being faster and stronger, working for a paranormal police unit and dating a vampire. But new threats appear; from the South, from the North, within the NYPD and from the U.S. government. But his greatest danger is already inside him. Book 2 of the Demon Accords. Kindle Description Book 2 of the Demon Accords. It's been seven months since Chris Gordon met Tanya Demidova, and a lot has changed. He's stronger, faster, has the senses of a vampire and the appetite of a werewolf. But even as he settles into his new position with the Special Situations Squad and his relationship with Tanya, new threats appear. From South of the border, North of the city, inside the NYPD and from the Federal Government. But the hardest fight Chris will face is with himself. Sometimes the demon inside is the most dangerous! Paperback Description Seven months have passed since Chris Gordon met Tanya Demidova. In that time he has adapted to the vast changes in his life. Being faster and stronger, working for a paranormal police unit and dating a vampire. But new threats appear; from the South, from the North, within the NYPD and from the U.S. government. But his greatest danger is already inside him. Book 2 of the Demon Accords. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Description Book 2 of the Demon Accords. It's been seven months since Chris Gordon met Tanya Demidova, and a lot has changed. He's stronger and faster and has the senses of a vampire and the appetite of a werewolf. But even as he settles into his new position with the Special Situations Squad and his relationship with Tanya, new threats appear. From south of the border, north of the city, inside the NYPD, and the federal government. But the hardest fight Chris will face is with himself. Sometimes the demon inside is the most dangerous! MP3 CD - Description Book 2 of the Demon Accords. It's been seven months since Chris Gordon met Tanya Demidova, and a lot has changed. He's stronger and faster and has the senses of a vampire and the appetite of a werewolf. But even as he settles into his new position with the Special Situations Squad and his relationship with Tanya, new threats appear. From south of the border, north of the city, inside the NYPD, and the federal government. But the hardest fight Chris will face is with himself. Sometimes the demon inside is the most dangerous! It is available as a Kindle book, a paperback, an audiobook, and as an MP3 CD. Reviews for Book 2: Demon Driven (2010) There is no editorial review on the Amazon page for Book 2 and no review on the back cover of the book, so in the place of the review, I'm going to add the Acknowledgement to this section. But there is a description on the back cover of the book so I'm going to add that to the back cover section of this page. Acknowledgment It wouldn't be possible for this book to exist without the help of a lot of people. I need to thank my test readers, Laurie Mousaw (sister), Jenna Mousaw (niece), and Deann Devitt. Tom Dowling is my helicopter expert; any aviation mistakes are my own, not his. Spanish and I are strangers, so I need to thank Laura Schmitz for her expertise. Bob Braun and Steve Chandler for patience with my odd thoughts. Jack Barry for helping with the cover photo. My mother taught me to read and fed my insatiable appetite with books (sometimes ten a week). Thanks Mom! My father taught me to study and to focus my brains on topics that I needed to learn (look! squirrel!). Thanks Dad! And finally, I need to thank the three ladies in my life who put up with me. To Emilee and Allison, thank you for leading by example (they write constantly), thank you for honest critiques, and thank you for being my daughters. To Robin, my wife, thank you for grounding me, goading me, and making me look deep inside. Thanks most of all for not letting me become one of those people behind us during Iron Man 2. The Demon Accord Series, by John Conroe: * God Touched * Demon Driven * Brutal Asset * Duel Nature The Third (Brutal Asset) and Fourth (Duel Nature) book came out before the second book came out in paperback. Kindle Details for Book 2: Demon Driven (2010) If you get it as a Kindle the file size will be 4642 KB (Kilobyte) also known as 4.642 Megabyte (MB). The pages or print length is at 326 pages. The ISBN of the page numbers source is 0557466091. The publication date or the release date was May 12, 2010, which was over 8 years ago or 7 years, 11 months, 7 days including April 18 date. Also known as 2899 days which can be converted into 250,473,600 seconds, 4,174,560 minutes, 69,576 hours, 414 weeks and 1 day, and/or 794.25% of a common year (365 days). It is sold by Amazon Digital Services LLC. The Kindle version is in English. The ASIN code is B003NSBRQ2. The text-to-speech application also known as Speech synthesis is enabled on the Kindle and the Text-to-Speech is available for the Kindle Fire HDX, Kindle Fire HD, Kindle Fire, Kindle Touch, Kindle Keyboard, Kindle (2nd generation), Kindle DX, Amazon Echo, Amazon Tap, and Echo Dot. The X-Ray is enabled and X-Ray is available on touchscreen Kindle E-readers, Kindle Fire 2nd Generation and later, Kindle for iOS, and the latest version of Kindle for Android. "X-Ray lets you explore the "bones of a book." You can also view more detailed information from Wikipedia and from Shelfari, Amazon's community-powered encyclopedia for book lovers." The Word Wise is enabled for this Kindle book and Word Wise makes it easier to enjoy and quickly understand more challenging books. Short and simple definitions automatically appear above difficult words, so you can keep reading with fewer interruptions. Tap on a word to bring up a simple card with definitions, synonyms, and more. You can adjust the number of hints you see with a simple slider. Lending is also enabled on the Kindle book and it allows you to lend or loan a Kindle book to another reader for up to 14 days. The screen reader is supported and the official word is: "The text of this e-book can be read by popular screen readers. Descriptive text for images (known as “ALT text”) can be read using the Kindle for PC app and on Fire OS devices if the publisher has included it. If this e-book contains other types of non-text content (for example, some charts and math equations), that content will not currently be read by screen readers." The enhanced typesetting is also enabled which means enhanced typesetting improvements offer faster reading with less eye strain and beautiful page layouts, even at larger font sizes. The Kindle version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: *#34,023 Paid in Kindle Store *#295 in Kindle Store > Kindle eBooks > Literature & Fiction > Horror > Occult *#296 in Books > Literature & Fiction > Genre Fiction > Horror > Occult *#1725 in Kindle Store > Kindle eBooks > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Fantasy > Paranormal & Urban The Kindle version cost $4.99 US Dollars. Paperback Details for Book 2: Demon Driven (2010) The pages in the paperback are a total of 324 pages. It was published by lulu.com on January 8, 2018, which was over 3 months ago or 3 months, 12 days including today's date. Also known as 102 days which can be converted into 8,812,800 seconds, 146,880 minutes, 2448 hours, 14 weeks and 4 days, and/or 27.95% of 2018. The ISBN-10 is 0557466091 and the ISBN-13 is 978-0557466092. The product dimension of the book are in inches are as follows: 6 inches x 0.8 x 9 inches. If you buy it on Amazon the shipping weight will be a total of 15.7 ounces. The average customer review for this book is 4.2 stars out of 5 stars from 251 customer reviews which include 59% percent gives it 5 stars, 21% percent gives it 4 stars, 10% percent gave it 3 stars, 6% percent gave it 2 stars and 4% percent gave it 1 star. The copyright is a standard copyright license given to John Conroe, the author. It is in its fourth edition. It is written in the English language. The binding of the book is a perfect-binding paperback. The inside ink is also known as interior ink is black & white (black and white). The product ID for the book published by Lulu is 23480666. The Paperback version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: *#209,252 in Books *#1373 in Books > Literature & Fiction > Genre Fiction > Horror > Occult *#7219 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Fantasy > Paranormal & Urban *#13263 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Science Fiction The paperback version cost $19.99 US Dollars. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Details for Book 2: Demon Driven (2010) The listening length of the audiobook is 9 hours and 33 minutes which is also known as 9.55 hours, 34,380 seconds, 573 minutes, 0.3979167 days, 0.05684524 week. The program type is an audiobook. This version is the unabridged one. The publisher of this version is Audible Studio. The Audible.com release date happened on October 27, 2015, which was over 2 years ago or 2 years, 5 months, 24 days ago including today's date. Also known as 906 days which can be converted into 78,278,400 seconds, 1,304,640 minutes, 21,744 hours, 129 weeks and 3 days, and/or 248.22% of a common year (365 days). The Whispersync for Voice is ready. The audiobook is spoken in the English language. The ASIN code is B0176JV4SO. The Audible Audiobook version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #697 in Books > Literature & Fiction > Genre Fiction > Horror > Occult * #728 in Books > Audible Audiobooks > Fantasy * #3475 in Books > Audible Audiobooks > Fiction & Literature The Audible Audiobook - Unabridged version cost $17.95 US Dollars but is free with the Audible trial. MP3 CD - Details for Book 2: Demon Driven (2010) The publisher is Audible Studios on Brilliance Audio which is the unabridged edition from May 24, 2016. The language is English. The ISBN-10 code is 1531825060 and the ISBN-13 code is 978-1531825065. The product dimension for the case that the CD comes in is 5.2 inches x 0.5 x 6.8 inches and the total shipping weight is 8.8 ounces. The average customer review for this is the same as the paperback so it is, 4.3 stars out of 5 stars from 520 customer reviews which include 61% percent gives it 5 stars, 23% percent gives it 4 stars, 9% percent gave it 3 stars, 4% percent gave it 2 stars and 3% percent gave it 1 star. The MP3 CD version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #12355 in Books > Literature & Fiction > Genre Fiction > Horror > Occult * #41601 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Fantasy > Paranormal & Urban * #45829 in Books > Books on CD The MP3 CD version cost $9.99 US Dollars. Back Cover on Book 2: Demon Driven (2010) Seven months have passed since Chris Gordon met Tanya Demidova. A lot has changed. He's stronger, faster, and now has hyper-acute senses. Dealing with New York city's supernatural world isn't easy, but he's settling in, learning his job, adapting to his changes and working on his first romantic relationship. But new threats are appearing. From South of the border, North of the city, within his department, from the federal government. But Chris's biggest battle will take place inside. Sometimes it's our own demons that are hardest to face...... Book 3: Brutal Asset (2011) This is a preview of the Book 3 Wikia page for this Fandom Wikia. Book 3 of the Demon Accords. Partnered in an uneasy alliance with federal law enforcement, Chris Gordon[[ has been hunting down the outlaw gang, Loki's Spawn, who attacked his vampire girlfriend. But when he finds unexpected hostages who trigger his baser instincts, Chris is thrown into a search for answers to dark questions. How to control his inner demon, what do the Spawn want with children, and who is hunting him? His search takes him deep under the Big Apple, to the center of the Pentagon, and South of the US Border. All while learning the finer points of vampire politics. [[Category:Books Category:Novels Category:Book Category:Novel